


Late Home

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, D/s, Face-Fucking, Harry Potter Next Generation, Kneeling, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: James is late home from Quidditch practice. He needs to apologise - on his knees.





	Late Home

“See you tomorrow.” James quirked a grin at the other team members as he headed for the door.

One rolled his eyes. “Eager to get home, yeah? Treated like a star there, aren’t you? Waited on hand and foot.”

“Mmm,” another said lazily. “I heard one’s part Veela and the other’s a Metamorphmagus. Imagine what he does for our Potter.”

James didn’t reply. But as he walked to the Floo, a small smile was on his face. His team mates were under the impression that he was feted as a king at home, and he was in no hurry to change that view. He threw the powder in, gave his address, and stepped in.

As he stepped out, it was as if he went through a personality change; as if the fire stripped the arrogant Quidditch player away, leaving only the essential James behind.

He heard a growled voice saying, “You’re late,” a second before an arm was thrust across his neck, pushing him against the wall.

“Sorry. Practice went on longer than usual,” James said, looking into the grey eyes of his lover and Dominant.

Teddy bent in and gave him a quick kiss, reassurance that he was not in serious trouble. But then he said, “You’ll need to make your apologies on your knees.”

James almost moaned in relief. He knew what that meant, and it was what he needed. He needed Teddy to use him, abuse him.

“Please,” he uttered.

Teddy removed his restraining arm, and James tumbled gracelessly onto his knees in front of the other man. Something about Teddy made him lose all of his usual poise. Teddy ran a hand through James’s still shower-damp hair.

“You know what to do.”

James did. He leaned in, pulling Teddy’s cock free of his trousers with sure but gentle movements. It sprang free, half-hard and with a small bead of precome at the tip, which James leaned forward and licked away, unable to help himself.

“Were you given permission?”

The hand in James’s hair pulled hard.

“No, sir.” Teddy was always ‘sir’ to James when he was on his knees. “Sorry.”

“Open up, Jamie,” Teddy said, his tone gentling.

James’s mouth opened willingly. He was salivating at the thought of taking Teddy in, his erection pressing uncomfortably against the placket of his trousers. Teddy pressed in carefully, and James began to lick and suck at the hardening cock between his lips.

“Good boy.”

And the praise caused a little moan to come from James’s throat. Praise from Teddy had always affected him, even when he was a kid. But now, in moments like this… A tiny shiver of pleasure ran through him.

“Ready?” Teddy asked, and James made an affirmative noise, looking up so that his eyes met Teddy’s. “So good for me,” Teddy commended.

Then his gentleness dissipated as he began to thrust into James’s mouth. In, back – further in, so that James’s throat was forced around the heated head of Teddy’s cock. In, back, in – hold. James couldn’t breathe, and with Teddy’s hands in his hair was reliant on Teddy knowing his limits, never pushing him further than he could bear. Teddy pulled almost all of the way out, giving James a chance to take a breath, blinking tears from his eyes as the tip of Teddy’s erection lay heavy on his tongue.

“You take me so well, Jamie,” Teddy murmured as he pushed back in. James was hard and aching, and the ache became stronger as Teddy continued to talk. “Letting me fuck you like this, fuck your face.” The motion was fast and hard now, and James had his hands on Teddy’s thighs to keep himself upright even as Teddy grasped his hair in painful handfuls. “You look so fucking good on your knees,” Teddy said, his voice half a growl. “Tempted to keep you like this all the time, on your knees and begging for my cock. You’d like that, baby, wouldn’t you?”

James could hear the pathetic squeaking noises he was making, little whines as Teddy took him apart with just words and his hard cock thrusting in and out of James’s mouth. He was so close to coming, hadn’t even touched himself, but Teddy – Teddy…

“Ahh… so good, fuck.” Teddy’s words were more disjointed now, his thrusts more erratic as he moved towards his end. “James, sweetheart -”

It was the endearment which did it. James groaned around Teddy’s cock as he came, his orgasm washing over him with the force of a tornado; and it was as if Teddy had been waiting for it, following his submissive over that heady cliff and filling James’s mouth with his come.

There was the smell of sex and musk and sweat; the sound of heavy breathing. James leaned his sweaty forehead against Teddy’s leg as the older man stroked his hair in tender motions.

“Okay?” Teddy asked at length.

“Mmm.” James nuzzled against Teddy’s thigh, even as Teddy tucked himself away and murmured a cleaning spell which covered the both of them. 

Teddy laughed low in his throat, reaching down to pull James up into his arms. “Welcome home,” he said.


End file.
